A digital printer media which enables one to form images on both sides of a single sheet of the media is provided. This invention is an improvement in the invention described commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,846 and 5,783,353, which disclose self-contained imaging assemblies in which a layer of microcapsules containing a chromogenic material and a photohardenable or photosoftenable composition, and a developer, which may be in the same or a separate layer from the microcapsules, is image-wise exposed, the microcapsules ruptured, and an image is produced by the differential reaction of a chromogenic material and the developer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,353 more specifically discloses a self-contained media in which the photosensitive microcapsules and the developer are sealed between two plastic films such that the user never comes into contact with the chemicals which form the image unless the media is deliberately destroyed. The imaging materials described in the referenced patents are designed to yield an image on only one face of the support. It would be desirable to have a media in which images can be formed on both faces of the support.